Complications
by Yaoi-Ai
Summary: Sequel to 'Forgotten Love'. Now that they have each other,nothing can go wrong,or can it?When new complications arise,will they stay strong?Will they be pulled apart?Will one be swooped off their feet by another? LxLight


**A/N:** I have no idea what I was thinking when I said I would make a sequel. Oh gods is it hard, but since I did promise, I shall keep it!! Here is the sequel to my beloved 'Forgotten Love' DN fic. My friend Jennifer helped me a bit with it, so yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it!! -waves at readers- Oh! And can someone help me with a title? 'Complications' just came at me from nowhere.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Soichiro woke up to the smell of food that was cooking in the kitchen. He threw his legs over the bed and stood, walking over to the bathroom he took a quick shower and tied a robe around himself when he was done. The head Yagami walked towards the kitchen to greet his wife, Sachiko, with a small peck on the cheek as she handed him his morning cup of black coffee. As he walked over to the livingroom, he snatched the newspaper that laid on the table and quickly flipped it open expertly with one hand as he took a sip of the hot drink.

Eyes widened at the sight before him, the sight so shocking causing him to drop his cup of black coffee to the floor shattering it into pieces, the hot substance pooling at his feet. He couldn't help the anger welling in him, his frame shaking. Voice seeming to finally come back to him, he shouted "Yagami Light! Get down here, NOW!!" In no time the young Yagami boy ran down the stairs, quite startled at his fathers tone of voice which had been filed with rage.

"Yes dad?" Light asked tilting his head to the side and blinking. His own eyes widened when his father held up the newspaper to his face, showing him the reason why his father was acting the way he did. Unable to help himself, he paled to the point that he could probably look like L, and then looked at his father with a hint of fear. By the look in his fathers eyes, he could tell what the other wanted him to do, and so he did it reluctantly.

L now sat next to Light on the couch, seated in the same fashion he always sat in and dressed with his usual attire. Light had called L, telling him to come to his house immediately, that it was urgent. L noted the wavering of the voice when his love had told him to come over, so he quickly calculated the reasons for Light being nervous and telling him to go to his house. 1)Light's room was a mess because of Near, Matt, and Sayu that had somehow gotten in without him knowing. 2) Someone was stalking Light, which could happen. Or 3)His father found out about them.

With those three main options, he knew that it was the third one, and so he went to the Yagami house hold, which he had not been in for quite some time. When he arrived he was met with an enraged father, a sickly pale scared looking Light, and a very concerned mother; the sister no where in sight. Soichiro had presented the newspaper article which held a few pictures of himself and Light on their date.

On one picture the two were holding hands as they walked, another was of them kissing each other as they leaned over a restaurant table, in another Light was seen laughing his head off as L just stared wide eyed at the scoop of ice cream on the dirty side walk that he had bought just seconds before, the cone still in his hand. A pout was seen on the writers pale lips making him look adorable. Now they were all just seated together in the living room, all except Sayu whom was still not there.

"Um...dad?" Light asked as he watched his father pacing the room mumbling to himself. At times the oldest Yagami would stop and open his mouth to speak, only to shake his head and continue pacing. This lasted for about five long minutes in which L just sat eating the cake he had brought over, knowing that it would take a while.

Soichiro stopped his pacing to look at his son who had called him, and then plopped himself down on the couch facing his son and his...boyfriend. He was devastated to say the least. His son, his only son was not suppose to be gay! He was suppose to marry a nice young girl and have nice little children, one named after him of course.

"How long has this been going on son?" Soichiro asked distressed.

Light looked over at L hoping for some help, and almost fell out of his chair as he saw his boyfriend speaking to his mother about their date as if his father wasn't in the room and everything was nice and dandy. 'How the hell can he stay so calm?' Light wondered and then looked back to his awaiting father.

"Oh,umm..."

"Seventeen days." L stated and Light could have sworn he heard his mother giggle at his flushed appearance.

"Wh-what he said." Light stuttered out.

"And you decided to keep it a secret from me!? Your father!!" Soichiro finally cracked. If one were to look close and hard enough, they could probably see flames of hell rising from the floor and engulfing the head Yagami as small black shadows rose up to the skies. "How DARE you date a man!! Do you not see how WRONG that is?? What the hell do you think of when kissing another guy? Can't you just get a girl and be normal?!" Soichiro all but shouted.

Light was staring with out right fear at his father. Sensing Light's distress and fear, L decided he should probably step in now. He placed the cup of sugar with a little more than half filled with hot tea on the table and cleared his throat, bringing the flaming Yagami's attention to him.

"Yagami-san, I understand your thoughts towards these unseen events, but do you not think that you are overreacting a little? You seem to be scaring Light-kun, perhaps you should calm yourself down." L spoke.

Soichiro eyed the young man he had known for years as his sons' friend, now first boyfriend, and nodded. He tried to calm himself down as he leaned against a wall, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

No one had heard someone walk in and half shout 'Tadaima' through Soichiros' shouting. No one had seen the girl, Sayu, quiet down as she saw her father, mother, brother, and L, gathered around in the livingroom, a newspaper with a picture of her brother and L kissing on it and turning as pale as moonlight. 'Oh shit.' Was her thoughts as she dashed towards the stairs as quiet as a mouse and would occasionally sneak peeks to see how things were going. Nope, no one noticed the very sly spying Sayu at all.

"Yagami-san, I hope you know that I care for Light-kun very much and would never harm him." L said and Soichiro did nothing to respond to the statement made by the raven. "He is very dear to me, he has always been, and will always be." At this Light melted in his spot, not seeing his mother gushing over the statement. "I admire your hard work, and that is one of the reasons I had placed you in my book, and I hope you will come to terms with mine and Light's relationship." Continued L.

Soichiro had become quiet, Sachiko starring at him anxiously waiting for her husbands answer. No matter what she was happy that her son had found someone to love, whether it be a girl or boy, it mattered not to her. The only thing that mattered was her sons happiness.

With a sigh, Soichiro allowed his body to slump dejectedly. "Fine, I suppose you two can continue...dating." He made a face, now sitting on the couch he starred the two boys opposite from him. "But, there are rules. You can't kiss in the house, or in front of me. Actually, don't kiss within my line of sight, understand?" Soichiro received a nod from the other two, Light beaming at his father and holding one of L's hand as a sign of gratitude.

"Can I kiss my boyfriend?" Sayu asked popping out of nowhere.

"No!" Was her fathers instant answer. "Wait, WHAT!?" Soichiro snapped his attention to his daughter. "You have a boyfriend??"

Sayu became hectic and looked around. "Thi-this isn't about me. It's about them!" She pointed to her brother and L. "They're the gay ones!!" With that she ran up the stairs to her room, mentally apologizing to her brother for making him her scapegoat.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long. Anyhow! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me some reviews, I can't wait to read what you guys thought of it. 3


End file.
